In the case of electrical plug-and-socket connectors with screw-type clamping connections for the cable stranded conductors, two chord-shaped strips or two semicircular strips are applied, diametrically opposite, to the inner wall of a circular cylindrical opening for the clamping screw, in order to secure the stranded-conductor clamping screws so that they cannot be lost during transport.
As the clamping screws are screwed in, the strips press against the outer diameter of the screw head. The strips are applied over the entire length of the circular cylindrical opening, except for the insertion chamfer.